Princess Worship
by Niu
Summary: Duo said friends were supposed to help each other, but he failed to mention that his friend could be evil when she wanted. But, as long as Wufei stopped that worship nonsense, everything would be alright; they couldn't take his bullshit anymore. Even if he, Heero, couldn't look the woman in the eyes anymore. It was all Duo's fault! - Yaoi, mentions of 1x2, 3x4 and possible 5xR.


**Princess Worship**

* * *

_**Warnings:** mentions of 1x2, 3x4 and possible 5xR. Evil Relena (but in a good way), mentions of lemon, craziness. _

_**Note:** This is the first time I right a GW fic in english, so I'm excited! I would like to thank Oro for the support, encouragement and opinios. Thank you, dear! This fic is not beta-ed, so please ignore my mistakes._

* * *

"Oh, I hate this job." She sighed, sipping her tea with a frown on her face.

Her companion, sitting right in front of her, just raised an eyebrow to show his curiosity and allowed her to elaborate.

"This is not the world I imagined. I'm eighteen and my hair is already greying!"

He didn't say anything, just kept looking at her with no expression at all. But she knew him; she knew he was listening and interested in what she was saying. The guy was just… too quiet for his own good. He didn't have a way with words, especially with a lady like her. And she understood.

"I mean, in my ideal world, I would be planning our wedding instead of trying to keep two old men, with egos bigger than their gentleman parts, from killing each other! It's absurd!"

"I don't want to marry you." He finally said, making her sight and roll her eyes in an unladylike fashion.

"And _I_ don't want to marry _you_, mister grumpy. It was just hypothetical, something I dreamed about when I was fifteen and fighting for peace." She explained, glaring at him.

"_You_ didn't fight. _I_ did." He sounded almost annoyed, making her want to roll her eyes again.

"Whatever, Heero."

She watched him eating his breakfast, smiling to herself and reminiscing about her early teenage years. He was her idol; she used to love him so much that she would beg for him to come back and kill her. And, nowadays, she constantly asked herself what was wrong with her brain to think that it was perfectly fine to fall in love with a guy who swore to kill her.

Good thing it was just a silly girl's infatuation, a hero complex. Heero was just too different from what she had idealized; he was not a gentleman, calm and patient, who would do anything to please her and be by her side.

No. In fact, Heero was a ticking time bomb, waiting the right time to explode.

And he was gay, which used to be a great disappointment to her. Not anymore, though she would never admit aloud about fantasies with her past hero and his beautiful, outgoing boyfriend. Ever.

Only to Dorothy, but her best friend had twisted fantasies of her own, so it was not a big deal. In fact, she was sure that the other girl couldn't be called 'sane', though it was just part of her charm.

"Why the best ones have to be gays?" She mumbled, thinking about that braided beauty in Heero's bed every night. It was really unfair. "I mean, I can understand it. Two guys together… so _hot_." Heero just nodded enthusiastically to show his concordance, making her glare at him fiercely. "Girls are hot too!"

"Maybe you need a girlfriend, if you think girls are hot." Heero suggested, calmly, while drinking his tea.

"Girlfriend!" She exclaimed, outraged. "Heero, girls don't have… girls don't have dicks, you moron." Her voice was just an angry hiss at the end, to make sure no one else was able to hear it beside her stupid friend.

"I know that, Relena. That's why I don't like girls."

"So Heero Yui likes dicks." She said, with a malicious smile that made him blush slightly and frown in embarrassment.

It was so amusing to see her friend so uptight about her behavior. She was not a silly teenage girl, so it made no sense that Heero would give her such a mean glare every time the subject 'sex' came into their conversation. It was not as if she was a pure virgin, and neither was he, so Heero was just being hypocritical.

"Maybe I should marry Quatre. He is rich, his fashion sense in awesome, and he is…"

"Gay." Heero finished the sentence, making her curse discreetly.

She noticed that her bodyguard was looking at them with clear amusement, and she took a moment to appreciate him. Green eyes, chesnut hair, _great_ body. Mister tall, dark and mysterious would surely be a _god_ in bed.

Not that she was fantasizing about her bodyguard, no. She was too classy for that.

"How about Trowa?"

Or maybe not.

Her only hope was that the said man did not hear her whisper, even though he looked even more amused by the whole situation.

"Quatre's boyfriend." Came Heero's cold response.

"God dammit!" She cursed again, frustrated. "What's wrong with you gundam boys and the girls? Was being gay and hot a requirement to be a gundam pilot? Because that's so damn _unfair._"

Heero smiled that tiny smile of his that she didn't know if it meant amusement or promise of imminent death, but she was going to bet it was the former. For her own good.

"Wufei is straight. And single."

"Oh, he wouldn't give me the time of the day, that misogynist bastard." Relena sighed, looking at her cold tea with frustration.

"Don't be so sure of that. He talks about you and your accomplishments all the time."

It made her look at Heero with so much hope that he seemed almost scared. And she pretended not to listen to Trowa's quiet, rude chuckle.

"Really?!"

"Call him." Her friend said, writing a number on the napkin and handing it to her. "And be fast. I can't take anymore of his 'Princess Worship' bullshit, as Duo calls it."

"Oh, so _that's_ why you asked me to have breakfast with you, mister Yui!" She said, sounding irritated but taking the paper rapidly to hide it in her purse.

"Yes."

"Heero!"

He didn't even have the politeness to deny it! She was feeling so outraged, but at the same time, so _wanted_ that Relena wanted to empty her cup on Heero's head and kiss him for bringing her such good news.

Wufei Chang had always been a man that impressed her, but his cold and severe demeanor scared her a little. She never thought the Chinese man would even look at her, so saying it was all a surprise was an understatement. It made her happy that such an honorable man would be interested in her.

But there was the misogyny problem, something she would have to change soon enough. No man by her side could harbor such hard feelings for women, and to change his views and educate him was a mission she set for herself.

"So Duo made you have breakfast with me so you could demand that I called Wufei Chang and set a date with him." She mused, taking a cookie and munching at it distractedly.

"Basically."

"Why? I mean, why would he agree to have a woman asking him out and not the other way around?"

Heero rolled his eyes, exasperated, and Relena wanted to throw her cookie at him. He was rude and mean, and sometimes she asked herself why they still were friends.

"Duo says he is a romantic at heart, and he's too shy to approach because he doesn't think you would spare him the attention. I don't know if I agree with Duo's perspective, but I understand it. Wufei likes you."

"Wow, that's the most you said to me in a whole month. I'll send Duo a congratulations card, he's really making some progress with you." She mocked, chuckling lightly and ignoring the death glare Heero gave her.

"I'll kill you." He threated, making her smile.

"Yeah, right."

They finished eating in silence and Relena noticed Heero kept giving her curious looks all over the meal. It made her sigh another time, thinking about the whole situation. Yes, she could give Wufei a chance. They could be a great pair, and he was handsome. And strong. And she knew Milliard would give his approval.

"Alright, I'll call him." She said, after a few minutes. Heero looked relived, and right then and there she knew that Duo was really the mastermind behind it all. "Under one condition."

Her smile grew malicious as she explained her plans to him, watching as her former hero got red and horrified by the suggestion. She could hear Trowa's chuckle again, and turned to look at the man with an evil glint in her eyes, only to receive an approving nod from him.

It was enough. Duo and Heero would pay for all that theatrical breakfast and her nights alone would be much more… interesting.

She wasn't the most powerful woman on ESUN for nothing.

* * *

"Who would have thought our little princess was such a perverted girl?" Duo asked him, laughing a little after turning down the camera and going back to bed.

Heero just grunted, so embarrassed that he couldn't look at his lover in the eye. He couldn't believe what they have done… what she demanded. Duo was ready to oblige, excited even, saying it was all for a good cause and Wufei would stop all that Princess Worship nonsense at once.

He couldn't help feeling that he had been played, though. He didn't know what his lover and his friend were thinking to make him perform such an act, and he would forever be haunted by the fact that Relena Peacecraft had a tape of Duo and him… together. With bondage. And other naughty things.

He would sure find out if they had been playing with him. Even if he would never admit that it had, in fact, aroused him to know someone would be watching. Duo didn't need more weapons against him, neither did Relena. The two of them were too damn devious for his sanity.

He could only pity Wufei and wish his friend good luck, hoping the Chinese man wouldn't die from embarrassment as soon as that woman had him under her claws.


End file.
